Professor M. Monkey
The '''Professor M. Monkey '''is a hero that uses potions for various uses. He will throw a potion into the track every 1.76 seconds, each one having a different effect and the liquid pool only lasting 1.28 seconds. He cannot detect camos, but some of his potions remove the camo effect from bloons. Activated Abilities *Lasting Potions: Throws a potion that has all of the currently unlocked effects duplicated (the duplicate effect can't be used here to make the effect multiplied by x4), and the pool lasts 20 seconds. Cooldown: 2 minutes with 30 seconds. *Transformation Potion: The professor drinks a potion that turns him into a mutant monkey for 10 seconds. As a mutant monkey, he will shoot a black glowing dart with a green outline every 0.16 seconds that can pop any type of bloon, even with immunity to sharp stuff, etc.. Pops 3 layers with each dart, and deals 25 damage to MOAB Class Bloons with each one of them. Cool down: 3 minutes. Potion Types *Slow down bloons that go over the liquid pool by a 15%. *Bloons that go over the pool get filled with liquid that pops one layer every 1.86 seconds. The liquid only lasts around 6 seconds. *Remove camo effects from bloons that go over it. *Ditto, but with purple bloons' immunities. (Level 7+) *Ceramic/fortified bloons and MOAB Class Bloons that go over it, get slowed down 25% for two seconds. (Level 8+) *Pop lead bloons. *Bloons that touch the pool are permanently going to give 5% more money when popped. (Level 10+) *(Starting from Level 10 only) Combine two of the previous effects. *(Starting from Level 20 only) Combine three of the previous effects. *(Starting from Level 20 only) Duplicate the effect of the potion. (For example, liquid now pops 2 layers per 1.86 seconds.). *(Starting from Level 20 only) MOAB Class Bloons that go over the pool are 7.50% weaker to attacks for 5 seconds. Upgrade Levels *Level 1: Throws potions into the track. *Level 2: The pools are slightly bigger now. *Level 3: The pools now last 1.60 seconds. *Level 4: Speed for potion throwing is changed to 1.20 seconds. *Level 5: Unlocks Lasting Potions. *Level 6: The range is increased is slightly. *Level 7: Unlocks a new effect. *Level 8: All scientist-related towers get a 5% boost in attack, speed and range. Also unlocks a new effect. *Level 9: The player obtains one free placeable satellite with the size and range of a monkey village that gives all nearby monkeys the ability to pop camo bloons, lead bloons, purple bloons and related bloons with immunities. *Level 10: All effects are 2.50% more effective. This also counts for effects that have yet to be unlocked. Additionally, unlocks a new effect and a combination possibility. *Level 11: The satellite now decreases cooldowns for nearby towers by 20 seconds. *Level 12: The satellite now increases the damage dealt to MOAB Class Bloons for nearby towers to 1.75x. This also applies for their abilities. *Level 13: All scientist-related towers get another 5% boost. *Level 14: The satellite increases the layer popping and pierce of nearby towers by 3. This doesn't apply to stronger towers. *Level 15: Unlocks the Transformation Potion. *Level 16: The cooldown of Lasting Potions is decreased by 20 seconds. *Level 17: The range is increased slightly. *Level 18: The player obtains another free placeable satellite. Power increasement like 1.75x MCB damage or 3 popping and pierce can't be accumulated. *Level 19: The cooldown of Transformation Potion is decreased by 20 seconds. *Level 20: Unlocks a new effect, combination and duplication possibility. The player obtains another satellite. Mutant Monkey now lasts 20 seconds instead of just 10.